


SmutKnight's Salacious Short Stories!

by SmutKnight



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), League of Legends, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Asian Character(s), Ass to Mouth, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Breeding, Brothels, Canon Lesbian Character, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deep kissing, Deepthroating, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, High Heels, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Long Hair, Long Tongue, Making Love, Making Out, Mind Break, Moaning, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Necks, No Condom, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Public Sex, Regret, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Squirting, Thigh High Socks, Thighs, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tight Skirt, Tongue Fucking, Tongue Sucking, Tongues, Used Condoms, Wet & Messy, Wrists, Yuri, ass eating, blowjob, passionate kissing, pussy juice, risky sex, saliva, thigh highs, whimpering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: An anthology of short stories positively dripping with lust, funded and voted for by my supporters! You've heard of short and sweet, now enjoy some short and sexy stories!
Relationships: Neeko/Shyvana (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Neeko's threesome(?) surprise for Shyvana

Blindfolded and bound; Shyvana was a little uncomfortable with her current situation. The ropes around her wrists she was familiar with of course, but never on the receiving end. Neeko as it turned out loved being bound and used, which is why her request for Shyvana to be the one restrained had particularly piqued her interest in the first place. It had never been something she’d found particularly arousing, the illusion of being helpless and at her lover’s mercy somewhat lost on her given the fact she could undoubtedly break free of her bindings without even breaking a sweat given her draconic strength. But still, as strange as it was for her, she wanted to explore what her partner had in mind. 

  
  


That wasn’t to say she wasn’t aroused, after all Neeko had had her hands all over her body when affixing these bindings and just the act of the lizard-like woman removing her shirt had gotten her more than a little worked up. Of course many more items of clothing had been removed in preparing whatever sex act Neeko had in mind, with her lover taking particular pleasure in removing her noticeably damp white underwear from between the dragon’s plump thighs; having left Shyvana with only knee-high black socks and a matching silk blindfold on her person. It had only been but a few moments since Neeko had left the room, but the air was thick with tension and the Demacian found herself rubbing her thighs together slowly in anticipation. She flexed her forearms slightly, the bindings holding her wrists firm against the small of her back as she sat on the edge of their bed.

  
  


As the door opened, a smile crept across her lips. Any second now she would remove the blindfold from her and reveal some new set of lingerie or tantalizingly erotic outfit; after all, what else could she have been planned? The smile faltered slightly as she felt the familiar slender frame of her girlfriend straddle her waist and take a seat on her lap, the woman’s hands looping around her neck rather than reaching for her blindfold. Was she going to keep her blindfolded for the whole thing? The thought was exciting, yet a little disheartening. After all, one of her favourite parts about making love to the Oovikat was the lustful expression on Neeko’s face as her mind went blank with pleasure. Still, this was something new to her, so she should give it a chance. Her smile returned in full force as Neeko giggled, leaning forward and nibbling the half-dragon’s ear playfully. 

  
  


“ _ Is dragon lady ready for her surprise, yes?~” _ Neeko cooed, her exotic accent making her attempt at a sultry tone oddly mysterious and exciting; even with Shyvana having heard it countless times before. Shyvana’s grin widened, her sharp predatory teeth clearly visible. 

  
  


“ _ That depends what this surprise of yours is, miss Neeko” _ She teased back playfully, deliberately taking an uncharacteristically formal tone of voice which she knew drove her partner wild. Sure enough, as Neeko adjusted herself to be straddling the woman’s thick semi-scaled thighs, she could feel a intoxicatingly erotic wetness against her skin that let her know just how effective her royal-sounding vocal trick was. Shyvana found a shiver rising up her spine at the familiar lustful warmth quickly heating up her leg.

  
  


She received no verbal reply, instead finding her lips quickly locked against her lover’s as the familiar sweet taste of the exotic woman’s tongue slipped between them and danced against her own. Her tongue was long and practically dripping with Neeko’s addictive saliva as messy strands quickly formed between their lips. It was therefore only a muffled gasp that Shyvana could muster when a pair of hands, separate from the ones caressing her back, eagerly grabbed her thighs. Her back straightened in an instant and the ropes offered little resistance as they were reduced to fibrous strands; whipping her blindfold off before she gripped Neeko firmly by the waist and shifted her to the side ready to dismember whatever intruder had decided to interrupt their love-making. 

  
  


She was surprised to find familiar emerald eyes beaming up at her from between her thighs; having to do a double take to confirm that there were in fact two Neekos currently caressing her body. Both lizard-like women giggled in unison, having not expected Shyvana to react so aggressively to a third joining them in the bedroom. Shyvana could not yet see the humour in the situation, trying to wrap her mind around the apparent doppelganger beginning to gently kiss her inner thighs.

  
  


“ _ You uh… have a twin?” _ Shyvana asked hesitantly, prompting another laugh from the identical pair. 

  
  


“ _ Pfft, no! Silly Shyvana~” _ The one straddling her began, the other currently knelt with her face mere inches from Shyvana’s crotch quickly continuing the explanation. 

  
  


“ _ Neeko can project her Sho’ma, make two Neeko’s or two of whoever Neeko wants to be” _ The second explained, her mouth quickly returning to licking and nibbling at the woman’s pale inner thighs. Every small movement of her lips made Shyvana quiver, having long disclosed to her lover just how sensitive her upper legs were. While the technicalities of this explanation made little sense to the Demacian, she was well aware of a fair few magical feats her partner was capable of, so all in all it wasn’t  **too** surprising. 

  
  


“ _ Whatever she feels, I feel~” _ The one between her legs commented, causing Shyvana to gasp loudly and her back to arch as her tongue swiftly began lapping at her labia. The lizard’s long tongue took a tour of her partner’s sensitive lips, collecting the lust that glistened on them, before dancing across her clit. A few moans of pleasure passed by Shyvana’s lips, caught utterly off guard by the sudden escalation. Her semi-stifled moans descended quickly to whimpers and near-screams of intoxicating pleasure as she felt her partner’s sizable tongue slip between her lips and quickly plunge into her depths. The Neeko still straddling her lap hooked a thumb into the half-dragon’s mouth as she studied her gorgeous girlfriend’s face as she audibly experienced wave after wave of ecstasy. 

  
  


“ _ -and whatever she tastes, I taste” _ The first Neeko informed, salivating slightly as she pushed her tongue back between her lover’s lips and continued a messy and deeply passionate kiss. 

  
  


Over the course of the next few minutes, Shyvana found her mine rocked with wave after wave of pleasure as her lover’s tongues pushed equally deep into her pussy and her throat. The deprivation of oxygen combined with the thick pressure lapping at every inch of her honey pot, from her lust coated labia to her cervix, was more than enough to tip her over the edge. With an almost guttural sounding moan, half-choking on Neeko’s deliciously lengthy, she climaxed hard. The second Neeko was eager not to waste a drop of any and all juices resulting from the audibly fierce orgasm, sealing her plump lips against the dragon’s lower lips, her wide eyes enjoying the view of her own (clones) dripping cunt mere inches in front of her face. Though she had been eager to sample her lover’s lust, the eruption of near-steaming mess that came from her twitching pussy almost overwhelmed the chameleon; having to swallow mouthful after mouthful of delicious hot mess before finding herself gasping for air.

  
  


After a few moments of laboured breathing, the pair of horny shapeshifters were eager to apply more pleasure to their shared partner. Attempting to push her down onto the bed, Shyvana willingly lay herself down for them, with even their combined strength not coming close to shifting the muscular half-breed of their own accord. At once she found a copy of her girlfriend at both her sides, one latching her lips onto the dragon’s sweat dotted breasts and the other lewdly applying saliva to the woman’s sensitive neck with long sultry strokes of her tongue. Their legs crossed over her stomach and began grinding their own dripping slits against her soft pillowy hips, their tails heading for a much more selfless endeavour. 

  
  


Shyvana gasped as the tips of their tails pressed at her entrance, struggling from going crosseyed as her nipple was slowly suckled and every last inch of her neck nibbled and marked. She had felt her lover’s tail inside of her before, but the combined girth of two of them made her whimper and twitch as she felt herself stretched. This sensation only heightened as both pushed deeper and deeper, moving asymmetrically in a fashion reminiscent of a pair of pistons. The result being a steady stream of lust dripping down the dragon’s ass cheeks and soaking into the sheets as her cervix was battered and her walls caressed by the fast-moving tails. Soon enough one tail found it’s way into her ass, it’s passage aided by the thick coating of clear lust having accumulated on the appendage as it snaked its way into her rear passage. Soon enough both holes were being fucked roughly and deeply, the clone’s tail delving deeper into her constructively tight rear than was possible in her pussy, making Shyvana drool from the pleasure. 

  
  


After a few hours of pumping Shyvana with their tails, the quivering mess of ecstasy shuddered and lurched as a veritable spray of lust erupted from her cunt, collapsing back onto the bed heavily as she tried her hardest to fight breath back into her lungs. Both sides of her neck were slick with saliva and bitten up and down it’s length, her nipples still damp and several teeth marks along their circumference. She couldn’t take any more, and though Neeko was having fun, she was by no means cruel. The copies moved between her legs and dutifully licked their draconic lover clean, their dual tongues licking clean the lewd depths of both of her twitching holes.

  
  


Once licked clean, Shyvana watched in exhaustion as one of the Neeko’s shimmered green then disappeared, leaving just the one rosy cheeked Oovikat she was accustomed to. She crawled atop her exhausted girlfriend, attacking her lips with one final gentle yet passionate kiss, before nestling down in her arms and drifting off to sleep alongside the quickly slumbering dragon. 


	2. Tifa Takes A Shift At The Honeybee Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa Lockhart is hardly the outgoing type. Sex work was not something she had ever considered, being something so clearly unsuited to those who are particularly shy. But seeing the earnings one such sex worker had made in a single night, she starts second guessing her morals...

Tifa’s slender legs trembled as she did her best to strut forward, her ordinarily elegant gait now reduced to an exhausted half-stumble. Though her sensible crimson boots had been tossed aside in favour of tantalizing sleek stilettos of the very same colour; her outfit remained largely unchanged from that of her usual day-to-day. That was apart from the string of tightly knotted condoms affixed to her belt, however. For most working at the Honeybee inn, this was a tally of success for the night and the heavier their belt got the more cash they knew they were taking home. For the customers however, it was practically a rating system; allowing those travellers stopping by to gauge who was the best lay at a glance rather than inquiring with the regulars. For Tifa however, the half a dozen mess filled plastic sacks affixed to her hips were nothing more than a source of shame. 

  
  


Money had always been an issue to an extent, and to that very same extent she had managed thus far to scrape by. Whether taking on odd jobs for lady Marie, manning the bar, or even engaging in the occasional bit of mercenary work, there was always enough money being made to keep her afloat. The bar was low, and for the longest time she had been happy with her meager way of living. That was until she had happened to overhear a local sex-worker disclosing how much she had made in a single night working at the local brothel, boasting more cash in hand than Tifa had made in a month of serving drinks and selling water filters. She had tried to shrug the idea off, after all she was nothing like the extroverted women working at the brothel who flaunted themselves and flirted effortlessly, she was far too timid for any such thing. 

  
  


Though her personality was a little more reserved than the average sex worker, she was fiercely intelligent and as such was under no disillusions about her body even despite her poor self esteem: She was hot. Long legs, pale complexion, and while her hips were not as wide as some of the other women in these parts: her well toned stomach and sizable breasts undoubtedly made her very sexually desirable indeed. The more the week progressed, the more she thought about how she might spend the earnings made in such a salacious and undignified way. She couldn’t shake the image of that woman’s wad of cash, a single night’s earnings. Surely she wouldn’t lower herself to such a humiliating level just for a little extra funds? Of course she wouldn’t. Not on ordinary terms, at least.

  
  


Negotiations were intense with the owner of the Honeybee Inn, even despite her shyness. She had walked into his dinghy office with purpose, after all she knew he was going to be profiting from this venture too, so she had every right to demand certain special treatment. Her heart beat in her chest as she signed the paperwork. She had no idea sex work could be so officious, expecting nothing more than a greasy handshake and a time to turn up, but the official documentation admittedly helped to calm her nerves. She would work one night, and one night only. It took a lot of convincing, but she would be the only sex worker on duty. Her pale skin and jet black hair made her somewhat ‘exotic’ when compared to those women working here full time, and as such the owner was able to ensure she would have the sole spotlight for the night with little fear of men snubbing her. 

  
  


A voice snapped her back to the present, almost toppling as she turned ungracefully in her high heels. It was a burly man, easily two or three feet taller than she was, with arms as thick as tree trunks. He inquired about her price, nodding down with a smirk to her slightly damp inner thighs; a wetness indicative of the numerous rough fuckings she had already received in the past few hours. Trying her best to sound sultry, she took a few steps towards him as she spoke. 

  
  


“ _ That depends on-um, what it is you would like, d-darling” _ She stammered, considerably more shy than sexy in her timid tone. The man smiled, a firm hand gripping her by the waist as he lifted her tight black skirt. She was dripping wet with lustful lubricant, the front of her thighs thoroughly bitten and bruised and the back of her ass adorned with more than a handful of hand-shaped red marks. Her panties were nowhere to be found, having been discarded after her first customer and conveniently ‘lost’ by one of the other customers.

  
  


He was sizing her up, surprisingly restrained with his hands. After all, the owner was strict enough to enforce complete bans on any patrons touching any of the working girls anywhere ‘naughty’ without paying up first. His mind made up, he turned and walked with her towards the Innkeeper who was sitting with his feet up at the bar. She wanted to call it a night, intimidated by the sheer size of the man now guiding her to the counter top, images of being split in two conjuring with a mixture of fear and excitement in her mind. 

  
  


“ _ Well I’m going to have to pump this tight cunt of yours, how much to take you raw?” _ The man inquired, the rest of the moderately intoxicated patrons of the brothel laughing amongst each other at the request, all having been informed of the house rules of condoms being strictly enforced. The owner himself was about to inform him of such, when the comparatively tiny woman spoke up instead.

  
  


“ _ Twice the normal fee, triple if you don’t pull out.”  _ She announced with alarming confidence, surprising herself at her bluntness. Her mind was a muddle of emotions and her mouth had seemed to move of its own accord. She tried to reason that she was just being entrepreneurial, that it was just a touch of greed and the more she made tonight the better. But no matter how she tried to frame the reasoning for her outburst, the excitement quite literally dripping slowly down her supple inner thighs spoke for itself. The enormous man didn’t need telling twice, slapping a handful of notes onto the counter and immediately wrapping her long obsidian ponytail around his wrist as he forcefully bent her over. 

  
  


Having housed a fair few cocks prior this evening, her cunt was glistening with lust despite her tender and bruised looking inner thighs. Even with this wealth of womanly lust coating her walls, she was almost painfully tight. The man behind her’s proportions were evidently consistent with his privates, as even with her ample slippery mess it was a struggle for him to push his meaty girth inside of her without making her go cross eyed slightly and grip the bar-top to steady herself. Not even half his length had found its way inside her delicate pink pussy before the forceful impact of manhood against cervix made the petite woman shudder and moan. 

  
  


It took just over a minute of pumping her quivering cunt with brutal backstrokes that threatened to bludgeon their way into her womb before he tensed, wrenching her head backwards by the hair and squeezing her waist as she could feel his cock twitch and explode with hot masculine cream within her. As he sloppily pulled out of the now panting woman, the owner reminded him of their deal. Before he had finished paying up the additional fee however, another man had taken his place up behind her and laid his payment on the counter. Before she could catch her breath, she felt her ass cheeks being spanked hard causing audible whimpers, before having her arms wrenched back and used as handlebars as another thick shaft forced its way inside of her. 

  
  


The novelty of such a beauty showing such disregard for any such consequences of taking thick heaped loads deep in her cunt meant there was soon a queue of men waiting their turn to ‘breed the broad’. Tifa found herself drooling slightly, her cunt a mess of lust of all kinds, the thick white ejaculate of several men dripping messily down her legs. Her mind was blank, her hips rocking backwards in anticipation of the next cock, not an ounce of protest as the owner suggested five times the standard price for the next man in line to use her ass. The feeling of being stretched out, of being violated by strangers, of over a dozen men of all ages watching as she was ravaged and made to whimper and squirt; it was like a humiliating nightmare that she never wanted to wake up from. 

  
  


By the end of the night her top had long since disappeared, her bare breasts glistening with sweat as harsh intakes of air made them bob up and down, trying her hardest to catch her breath after having throated the third cock of the evening. At first she had gagged and struggled, but as her mind numbed from the thrill of being nothing but a piece of meat with which the patrons could pleasure themselves with, her throat had relaxed and the need for oxygen had taken a back seat as precum dripped down her gullet. Her ass was gaped and twitching, spilling it’s thick creamy contents steadily down the back of her thighs, as much of the lust crammed into her stomach as was pooling on the floor beneath her. Exhausted, used, and more than a little bruised from the brutally rough fucking; she elected to sleep in the back for a few hours until sun rise than risk toppling over on her unsteady legs were she to try head home now. 

  
  


As dawn broke, as did the spell-like lust that had clouded her judgement. Her cheeks beet red, her dignity shattered and her mind brimming with regret, she was quick to collect her earnings and head home. Shutting the door to her apartment, sitting on her bed and tossing the brown bag of cash at her feet, she cursed herself for being so slutty and so willing to be used. Fears of pregnancy rushed through her mind, but try as she might she couldn’t pry her eyes off of the ungodly amount of currency now in her possession. She bit her lip, a spark of excitement and lustful greed beginning to outshine the thoughts of shame and regret. 


	3. A Gank Turned Charmed Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tasty lesbian threesome between Shyvana, Elise, and Xayah!

This was it, this was his moment, time for full AP Rakan to shine! Two against one: this was going to be tough. But legends were not made in mediocrity, and he was about to prove once and for all that this build was far from inting. Shyvana’s ultimate had expired, Xayah was on less than half health, he could do this. Springing forth from the brush, he dashed forward and knocked the pair up. He was doing it! He was… immobile?

  
  


From out of the river a bundle of sticky webs had impacted his chest, knocking the wind from him and holding him still for a moment. Shyvana snickered, getting back to her feet from her brief period of being forced airborne. A hail of feathers raked his side as Xayah’s ultimate impacted him. Bloodied, low on life, and incapaciated. But this was not to be his end, even with    
Elise now having joined the fray. If there was anything someone of his admittedly low rank knew how to do, it was to pop their ultimate. This was the moment all his AP items would pay for themselves, the moment that would send him soaring into the competitive scene. As his charming dash began, his pace quickened, and he somersaulted over the first, the second, the third!

  
  


All three women stood charmed, their movement slowed, their senses numbed with lust. They were utterly enthralled and his victory had all but been secured! He was the best full AP Rakan in all of EU we-... why did he smell burning?

  
  


As a few curious sniffs confirmed the source of the unpleasant smoky aroma, he turned to find his iridescent cloak smouldering lightly. Ignite. He had been ignited. What kind of ADC even takes ignite anyway? With victory pulled out from beneath him in the form of his favourite now-smouldering cloak, his world faded to grey with a final shout of frustration as his death timer began. For the enemy team it would have been the ideal time to rush the nexus, were the three women not still utterly consumed by thoughts of desire and passion. With Rakan gone, their source of fixation had been abruptly removed, their gaze wandering to each other instead. 

  
  


Xayah felt hot. Her thighs were burning up as she clamped them together, quivering visibly and biting her lip at the pleasant friction it brought her. Her whole body felt hot, from her sensitive ear tips down to her clawed toes that now shifted in frustration. She was burning up, why did she even insist on such a restrictive outfit anyway? With a single tug her cloak came loose, her breathing became heavy and an audible pleasure-filled whimper escaped her lips as her arms pulled her dress up and free of her body; her nipples stood firm in response to the soft fabric passing over them. Her panties, a delicate ensemble of patterned purple silk and lace, did little to hold back the sudden surge of lust quickly soaking through them. Her hands moved swiftly to pull them loose of her legs, but not fast enough. 

  
  


Her fingertips ran down her waist and encountered something unexpected, something scaled and hot to the touch. She blinked, her amber eyes focusing through the sexually frustrated haze long enough to recognise Shyvana stood before her. In but an instant of eye contact, lust recognised lust, and an excited grin crossed both women’s lips. To her surprise, her panties practically sprang free of her thighs despite her hands now caressing Shyvana’s forearm, finding her head turned to the side by a similarly clawed hand as Elise’s blood red nails traced up from the now-cut panties to her sensitive neck and held her firm as her tongue effortlessly parted the ADC’s lips. The kiss was deep and desperate, both women dancing their tongues in a tangled effort to taste every last inch of the other’s mouth. A muffled gasp escaped from their wrestling lips, a string of sparkling saliva forming between them as Xayah was unexpectedly lifted up. 

  
  


Elise grinned from behind the woman, eyes stuck firmly on the Vastayan’s small yet firm rear, and the glistening lust clinging to her thighs just past it. With alarmingly little effort, the half-dragon lifted the woman up onto her shoulders bringing her visibly soaked pussy straight up to her lips. Xayah moaned and almost lost balance, her legs crossing against the dragon’s back and her talon-like toes leaving visible red scratches as they gripped her muscular form tight. At once Xayah felt her lower lips parted, any strings of lust connecting them broken at once by the thick draconic tongue pushing eagerly between them. Shyvana’s tongue seemed unending, more and more of it’s fiery hot girth spreading her open and making her gasp and whimper, her entire body spasming in an unexpected climax as her tongue arced and pushed against her walls. 

  
  


Elise was not one to be left out, and though her dragon-like colleagues' own thick thighs were indeed appetising, she’d had but a taste of the feather-clad ADC and was more than a little hungry for more. Though she was a slight bit shorter than the muscular armoured woman, by standing on her tippy toes she was more than tall enough to plant her elegant pale face squarely between Xayah’s deliciously firm ass cheeks. Before Elise even had a moment to move her tongue out of her mouth, the moment her lips parted she was greeted to the intoxicatingly pleasant taste of Xayah’s pussy juices, a small waterfall of which had been created owing to Shyvana’s exploratory tongue. The delicious clear liquid flowed in tantalising lines down her supple thighs where they were funnelled into the Noxian’s awaiting mouth. 

  
  


Elise’s tongue moved upwards, encountering the saliva-dripping tongue of her fellow jungler as it rigorously pumped and pushed against Xayah’s insides causing a symphony of sweet sounding moans and gasps. Her tongue had an addictive feminine taste, that made her spine shudder with the excitement of tasting another woman, as well as being coated with the Vastayan’s lust which she greedily drank down. Elise was no selfish lover though, despite being in the habit of feeding her previous lovers to a giant spider, but given their location being on the rift and not the shadow isles; selfless pleasure not sacrificial spider-snacks was on the forefront of her mind. 

Her fingers moved between Shyvana’s thighs, a grin appearing on the pale woman’s glistening lust-covered lips as her fingertips swirled against her clit. The muscular woman trembled and for a moment seemed like she might topple entirely, thoroughly caught off guard by the sudden pleasure. Though barely audible given Xayah’s crotch pressed firmly against her face, the half-dragon moaned and whimpered in girlish tones that seemed most unbefitting to the intimidating figure they belonged to. Elise was eager to hear more, and with a devilish smirk she plunged two fingers deep into the dragon’s cunt and began messily and audibly fingerfucking her drenched pussy. Of course with her face so firmly wedged between the Vastayan’s plump cheeks, it was only inevitable that her tongue began exploring the woman’s ass, moaning from the taboo and oh so tasty experience. 

  
  


Though at first her tongue simply caressed and lapped at her rear entrance, as her fingers pushed deeper into Shyvana’s tight lightly quivering cunt, it soon snaked its way inside of her tight ass. Xayah was a quivering moaning wreck, having climaxed several times in the span of just a few minutes from the dual oral assault of her teammates. While Elise was most certainly enjoying the sensation of Shyvana’s walls clamping down on her fingers as a torrent of fresh lust dripped from her wrist, and certainly had no complaints about the slightly copper-like but no less delicious taste of the feathery maiden’s ass; she had thus far received no pleasure herself and was no less hot than when they’d started. Pulling her head back from between Xayah’s tight ass cheeks, she informed Shyvana of her little predicament as she pulled her fingers free and began sampling her friend’s draconic lust. 

  
  


A solution was soon seen to, with Shyvana placing the heavily breathing and slightly drooling Vastayan on her back and Elise planting her thighs swiftly on either side of her face. It took only a few moments of grinding for Xayah to begin to reciprocate, her tongue lapping and probing at Elise’s honey-like liquid excitement. Shyvana wasted no time in seeing to satisfying herself either, lifting one of Xayah’s bird-like legs and wedging her cunt tight against Xayahs and moaning from the slick sensation of their clits being ground against one another. Of course this left both the half-dragon and half-spider’s mouths free to explore each other, sampling both each other’s saliva and the addictive taste of Xayah’s holes. 

  
  


The trio were left lying in practically a puddle of their own combined mess, their chests rising and falling from the intense love-making session and subsequent blissful exhaustion. All at once the charm’s effect left them, extended beyond belief by Rakan’s pure ability power build. The women blushed fiercely, avoiding eye contact and scrambling for their respective clothes, swearing to never speak of the incident that had just transpired within the bottom lane. Elise seemed the most relaxed of the three blushing women, trying her hardest to stifle a smirk as she returned to the fountain. With unparalleled swiftness she sold her banshee’s veil, lest the other two participants of their impromptu threesome begin to suspect that perhaps not all of them had been charmed after all... 


End file.
